Why so serious?
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: Discover what happens when our favourite wrestlers go to Egypt for a Wrestling Event! Lost tombs, fatal diseases, cursed mummies, crazy moments and of course WRESTLING! And did i mention two girls who know nothing about wrestling? ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Why So Serious?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>"Sissy!" Josephine exclaimed, giving her elder sister a bone crushing hug which was returned with the same force.<p>

"What are you doing here in Egypt? Though you were thousands of miles away in the States," asked the black haired Jacqueline smiling her wide smile.

Josephine winked, "Surprise! Surprise! I am here to get 'inspiration' for my new range-Dusty Dusk. They offered me a place but knowing you were here I politely refused." Josephine looked around and sighed, "Looks a pretty interesting place."

"That it is," nodded Jacqueline. "You don't know how much I have worked for this. All this years after laughing all the disappointments off, at last I got my archaeologist's dream site. That mound you see there is the entrance to the main building. Something, we haven't determined what, caused this whole place to sink. We have reached the main chamber where the coffin is. It'll take-"

"Ok, ok, now you are making it boring," cut across Josephine looking around and then clutching at her sister's arm, "Who is that hot guy I see coming towards me?"

"That's Abdul, my assistant researcher and vice coordinator…." After a short pause in which she seemed to be trying to remember something she added, "I think."

"And you never told me! I would have come over last year only." She jerked her brown locks and smiled, "Oh well, never mind, my beauty is dragging him towards me."

The tall, dark and handsome Abdul, clad in a white turban and sandy coloured ensemble came over with two armed guards.

"Professor Jackie, is this woman troubling you? We can press charges as she is already trespassing."

Josephine's smile transformed lightning-fast into a scowl, "How dare you, wimp?" she raised her huge purse as if to hit Abdul. Jackie put a restraining hand on her sister's arm and in a reassuring voice told Abdul, "Oh no! She is my sister. Josephine meet Abdul. Abdul meet Josephine."

"Many apologies, professor. Please forgive me, Miss. Josephine. If you need anything please tell me!" Abdul bowed.

Josephine chose to ignore the man who didn't appear as hot to her as before. Jacqueline, who was still wondering who exactly Abdul was, said, "In that case could you hunt some suitable clothes for Josephine."

Abdul bowed and left.

"Suitable clothes, my foot. Never. You, my dear, look a fashion disaster."

Sheamus yawned and massaged his cramped neck. Overseas flights were so boring. He dragged his baggage from the baggage belt, an action for which his thin escortee seemed relieved. However, the escortee, whose name, Sheamus had read from his badge, was Sultan, did take his trolley and lead him to the car which was to take him to the 5-star hotel, _Amun. _Sultan, who was to accompany him to the hotel, couldn't contain himself and after 30 minutes of awkwardly squirming in the front street asked, "Mr. Great White, can I get an autograph please?"

Sheamus smiled, "Sure, fella," taking the pen and paper offered to him.

Sultan whistled softly, "You do speak like that."

"Like what?" asked the amused wrestler.

"Like-'Loik wat'" Sultan ventured with a gulp.

Sheamus burst into laughter. Clearly Sultan didn't know of his _own _heavy Arabic accent. "It's a gift," the pale man answered.

_"All passengers are kindly requested to be seated until the doors open. Please do not switch on your mobiles or open the overhead baggage shelves." _The voice went on to repeat this in at least five different languages. CM Punk stashed his Batman comic away and looked with amusement as the so-called passengers heeded the message in the exact opposite way; seat belts clicked open here and there and people jumped out of their seats to take their hand baggage from the overhead shelves. A woman some seats behind him started screaming into her mobile phone at the top of her voice, probably telling her brother, Tom, of her arrival.

"Mr. Brooks?" an emotionless voice from a stoic emotionless man greeted him as he ventured to the baggage belt. CM Punk gave a huge smile in response and asked, "Yes, and you?"

"Smith," came the short reply. Smith moved away to get the bags.

As they walked to the exit, Punk ventured, "You see WWE?"

"Hmph," came the reply. Now, Punk had two options: behave as if the man didn't exist or ask some more questions to make the man go mad. Obviously Punk chose the latter one. "Have any favourites?"

"Cena…..and Jericho," Punk managed to make out from the cough of a reply he got.

Nodding he asked, "Anyone you particularly dislike?"

Smith seemed to consider this. Out of the corner of his eye Punk saw the boisterous woman from the plane with a male version of her, her brother Tom, probably. Punk, overcome by a sudden thought and the childishness of it, ran to Tom and said in a highly pleased voice, "Ah! You must be Tom. I have heard such a lot about you."

Tom, looking flustered and surprised, shook his hand and muttered, "Who….Where….?"

"On the plane," Punk replied with a smug smile and walked off as Tom's sister explained with a fuming face.

Smith who had been his usual emotionless self gave Punk a most disapproving look. "Where were we?" Punk asked, getting all chatty.

"Ya, you asked me if I disliked any wrestler."

"Oh yes! Well, do you?"

"Ya, one." Smith put the bags in the taxi's boot and finished his sentence, "You."

CM Punk's mouth formed a perfect O.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since this is my first wrestlling fic I need lots of encouragement so please, please REVIEW! Next chapter would be up very soon!<strong>_

_**-Z-A-K**_

_**Note: All names relating to archaeology are taken from my English textbook's one and only interesting chappy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Why So Serious?_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p><em>Testh's pyramid, Outer Hall, Thebes, Egypt. 1:30 a.m.<em>

"Sissy…"

"Hmmm."

"Sissy…."

"Hmmm."

"Sis?"

"Hmmm."

"JACKIE!"

Jackie looked down from the piece of hieroglyphs she was powdering off dust from to her Josephine, "Yes, did you say something?"

"Oh, you woke up?" asked the irritated Josephine who was currently wearing orange and purple pajamas coupled with boots 'borrowed' from Jackie.

Jackie gave her sister a sheepish smile, "Sorry but these hieroglyphs are so interesting."

"I am bored," answered Jospehine kicking at a large sized rock.

Jackie looked down from the wall she was strapped on to, "JOSEPHINE! That rock may be of vast importance."

Josephine didn't reply but proceeded to give it another kick.

"Ok," said Jackie taking a deep breath, "go to _Amun _and sleep. You must be tired."

"I have jet-lag. I feel wide-awake."

Jackie noted down a line of hieroglyphs and then said, "Well, I did give you an option of strapping yourself to a cable and looking at these hieroglyphs."

"Not fun."

"You can act as if you are spider man," offered Jackie.

Josephine gave her elder sister a look of mock pity and clicked her tongue.

"Anyone there? ANNnnYYYOOONnnee THHeeeeREEE?TTTHhhhEEEreee? THHeeRRee?

A voice echoed through the hole in the ceiling and both the girls screamed with all their might. Then both of them stopped and looked at the hole and the rope ladder that dangled from it. Silence. Both sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing. As their laughter subsided Josephine asked, "What was that?"

"Not the pharaoh. If it was him then the voice would have come from the inner chamber….that would have helped, you know. I still don't know where it is…"

"Still," Jospehine interrupted, "What was that?"

"Seeing it was somebody talking in English it must be someone from my group or some tourist. Why are you so worried, Josey?"

"Jospehine," Josephine growled, "not Josey. I hate that nickname. Anyway, I think you should go and see. Maybe somebody needs help."

"Me? Why not you?" asked Jackie making a face but nevertheless she did free the supportive rope from the pulley and landed to the floor with a crash. "Owww." Jackie rubbed her shoulder and said, "On second thoughts, maybe I should go and see." Her responsible elder sister side taking over, she climbed up through the hole.

"Sometimes it's nice to have an elder sister," thought Josephine as she watched the disappearing form of Jackie.

"Oh," Jackie's head popped back through the hole, "you do remember that you'll be alone with the mummy?"

Josephine grinded her teeth, "Only _sometimes_," she corrected herself.

Meanwhile Jackie owlishly looked around in the darkness or as she preferred to call it the navy blueness and looked around till she saw two people approaching her from two different directions. When they neared she saw one was a most pale-man with orange hair that stood on its ends as if it had been electrocuted and the other was a man with slicked dark brown hair. They seemed to know each other because a look of recognition passed their faces when they saw each other.

The man with slicked-back hair said pleasantly, "At last, a guide. You lost, Sheamus?"

"No," replied Sheamus coolly. "You, Punk?"

CM Punk looked at his fellow wrestler and said, nose in the air, "Me? Lost? Hahahahahahaha. Never knew you could be funny."

Jackie, getting highly irritated at being torn away from her precious hieroglyphs, shouted, "Can you two please buck up and admit you both are lost?"

"Oh well….." The two men nodded.

"Thought so," said Jackie. "Who called?"

"Me," admitted Sheamus grudgingly, "but only because I heard weird voices from beneath the ground."

CM Punk found this very funny, "Your imagination!"

Jackie giggled, "That would be me and my sis. There's a tomb underneath."

"And that was your ideal place for chatting?" the man called Punk (?) gave her an incredulous look.

Before Jackie could answer, Josephine's voice floated up, "Sissy? You ok?" Josephine hoisted herself up through the hole and stared at the wrestlers. "Hello? Friends of yours, Jackie?"

"Not exactly. We've just met. These two are lost."

"Not anymore," broke in CM Punk. "Which of you tour guides can take me to Tut's?"

"Tut's?" repeated Josephine. "What are you talking about? We aren't-Ow" Josephine glared at Jackie who had elbowed her.

Jackie smiled, "Don't mind her. She's new to the job. Ya, sure, you wanna go to Tutankhamun's tomb? I'll take you there."

"I wanted to try out the Maze," smiled Sheamus.

"Me too," echoed CM Punk and Josephine, the latter getting a strange look from the wrestlers for this.

"Don't you three want to go and catch some sleep," sighed Jackie.

"Jet lag," came the reply.

Jackie ran a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair, "Fine, just let me get the Maze map. Jospehine, care to come and help me get it."

"Why? What happened to your hands, sissy?"

"Just come," muttered Jackie.

"No," Josephine turned away, smiling mischievously.

"Puhleez!"

"No!"

"Fine." Jackie gave one of her choicest scowls and stormed down. Minutes later she returned, "Let's go."

The four of them walked past the prohibited boundary and once again lights could be seen. "I don't understand how the two of you got lost…you were just some steps away from the boundary," said Josephine.

Obviously the two wrestlers chose not to answer this.

"Which way do you wanna go?"Jackie asked. "There are two from here. One goes through the Sphinx Passage and the other is through the desolate Valley of Queens."

"How about we race?" Josephine asked brightly. "And see which one reaches Tut's first?"

"Cool with me," supported Sheamus while CM Punk shouted, "Wicked. Let's go."

And that was how CM Punk and Josephine found themselves wandering through the path famously known as the _Passage of Golden Sphinx_.

"So, what's your name?" asked Josephine.

"CM Punk. Yours?" the energetic wrestler asked.

"Josephine. Your's is quite strange."

"Ya, but it's cool."

"But its cool," agreed Josephine. "I am a fashion designer, what do you do?"

"I am a-wait a sec-you are not a tour guide?" CM Punk asked.

It was now Josephine's turn to look surprised, "No, what made you think that?"

"But-but your sister did say that you two were."

"Believe me, Punk, I have no idea what Jackie was saying. I thought you people knew her and were playing some sort of joke on her. Besides, my sister is really crazy and what she says is usually out of my scope," shrugged Jospehine.

CM Punk rubbed his forehead and then burst out laughing, "So, I take it that your sister is also not a guide."

Josephine nodded.

CM Punk's laughter just heightened, "I would like to see ol' Sheamus's face when he hears that."

Josephine began to laugh, "That pale man. I hope he is not too short on patience because with Jackie you have to be….uh….you get the point."

"Yes," nodded CM Punk, "I kinda understand. Well, I am a wrestler. You know…WWE?"

"OMG! You're a wrestler. That's super cool. So, do you prance about the ring in your underwear?"

CM Punk looked at Josephine sideways and scoffed, "Haha, very funny."

"I still can't believe it. _You.._a wrestler!" started Josephine. "Are you…like…a very famous one?"

CM Punk looked up to the sky in mock frustration, "What's happening to the world? You seriously don't know me? I am _the best in the world_!"

"Let me guess….you must be writing that on your underwear or t-shirt?" joked Josephine.

CM Punk swallowed and made a non-committal noise. "That's for creeps like you to speculate."

"So any good-looking wrestler you know?" asked Josephine, excitedly.

"Ya, I do know one. Uuhm, give me a minute! His name is…his name is…I got it! Its CM Punk!" he guffawed.

The expression on Josephine's face changed from delighted interest to deflated disinterest.

"Its true...after all I am the hottest property in this industry," winked CM Punk.

"I'll chose to ignore that," said Josephine, darkly. "Wait, is that Butt's tomb?"

"Tut's," corrected CM Punk, "really, your knowledge of history overwhelms me. Anyway, looks like it."

"No," said Josephine, standing on her toes to get a better view, "looks like WE WON."

After a little victory jig which was treated with shock and pity from the few tourists and passers-by, they entered the beautiful, triangular building.

"God!" exclaimed CM Punk slapping his forehead.

"What happened?" asked Josephine, concerned.

"We should have betted something," he explained with a worried look.

Josephine just shook her head. Did she have to be surrounded by childish lunatics _all the time_?

They walked to the main chamber where the golden, gilded coffin lay. With hushed footsteps they walked to it. There it was or rather there he was. A horrible body covered with what looked like toilet-paper to CM Punk.

"Fantastic. Very ugly," declared CM Punk, decidedly.

Josephine nodded, "Absolutely no sense of fashion. I am sure those nails need manicure and that face a facial. God!" Josephine clutched her right leg

"Now what?" asked Punk in a concerned voice.

"I think sand went into my Gucci boots." She took off the pink boot and emptied it. A mound of sand gathered on the floor.

_"And that, Mrs. Collins, is the portrayal of Tut's death. Aweful, it must have been. The royal family that had ruled Egypt for years was coming to an end and the teenage King's death must have been…"_

Punk's face brightened up, "Somebody's coming."

"Didn't know you were dying for fellow tourists," said Josephine, wryly.

"No, its not that," there was a gleam in Punk's eyes that could not hide the introduction of a plan. "I have got a plan."

He dragged Josephine off to one of the sarcophaguses lining the walls. Opening it, "Wow, its spacious. Now, here's the plan-we wait for Collins to come and then we jump out and say BOO! How's that?"

"Silly. There's no way I am going into that smelly dark pla-" With a push from behind Josephine found herself in the very smelly, dark place she was talking about. Josephine looked at the interior of her refuge and with a gasp that was a muffled scream she realised that besides Punk she had other company as well. Trust, the maniacal wrestler to take an occupied sarcophagus as a hiding place. The wrapped up mummy was just at the perfect level that gave her a full view of the eyeless sockets.

"Shush."

"I am going to be sick."

"At the count of three…3…2…1 BOOOO!"

Josephine just followed the fresh breath of air and the escape from the mummy and the ecstasy of this escape made her BOO matchable with Punk's.

The combined screams of Mrs. Collins, Mr. Collins and their tour guide were enough to make our heroes burst into laughter.

"Oh, Mr. Collins," swooned Mrs. Collins falling over her frail husband which resulted in both of them falling over while the tour guide clutched the cross on his necklace and started weeping, "Lord, save us from the curse of the pharaoh."

That was all Josephine could see before Punk ran off and knowing Punk to be experienced in such situations Josephine followed his lead.

Breathless, Josephine snapped, "You left me. Some friend you are!"

"You have legs," pointed out Punk.

The thought of poor Mr. and Mrs. Collins health and the mental state of the poor tour guide did not cross the minds of any of the two.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Helloz! Thanks a lot for the reads and the reviewers, people! Though a few MORE REVIEWS would be great!<em>**

**_Oh and by the way, I co-write this story with my sis-zairizrox! And the places mentioned and the people mentioned which you don't seem to have heard of are invented so plzz don't go to Egypt and ask for the weird places we invented up! LOL! Also, the personalities of CM Punk and Sheamus are how we think of them and they would fit into the story so its ok if you have a different view of them._**

**_Enough talk...until next time!_**

**_Z-A-K 'n' Zai_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sheamus was at the moment very frustrated with his guide, who had just realised that she had forgotten one small thing. That one small thing being the fact that the Great Maze preceded Tut's tomb if one took the _deserted_and _desolate_ route from the Valley of Queens.

And that was why Sheamus was trying to control his laughter, 'coz he did find the situation funny, while trying to look his angriest to the forgetful fool who was giving the most sheepish smiles ever.

After giving the above mentioned smiles, Jackie gave a wide smile and look of sudden enlightenment, 'But you did want to try the maze, didn't you?'

Sheamus shrugged helplessly and followed Jackie. After the dark Valley of Queens, the lighted Maze looked lively enough as several tourists passed the duo. 'Gah! I am sorry we lost the race because I…overlooked the maze,' smiled Jackie.

'Nah! Its ok,' said Sheamus.

'So, when does your b'day come?' asked Jackie.

'28th January. Yours?'

'Awesome, you are an aquarius. Me too. 4th Feb. I love discussing sun signs, by the way. That's why the first thing I ask from people is their b'day,' Jackie went on animatedly.

Sheamus discovered that Jackie couldn't speak five words without smiling or moving her hands animatedly and after fifteen minutes of listening to Zodiac knowledge which he did find interesting, he decided to change the topic, 'Do you like WWE?'

'No,' replied Jackie, frankly, 'I mean, it seems so inhuman and animal-like; people beating up each other and the audience enjoying while someone is crying in pain. And man, I am sure all wrestlers look horrible-tall, ox-like and oily.'

Sheamus gave an amused smile, 'Very interesting. Have you ever seen a match?'

'No,' but Jackie's interest seemed to have wandered. She was frowning at the map she had in hand and looking at the blank stretch of wall as if it would suddenly make way. 'Umm, you wouldn't get too angry,' Jackie gulped and swallowed, 'if I were to tell you that I uh-brought the wrong map, by mistake.'

'What!' Sheamus shouted. 'Are you crazy?'

Jackie looked at Sheamus's face and gasped, 'Is it just me or are you really deathly pale?'

Sheamus calmed down and smoothed his hair, 'Doesn't matter if you brought the wrong map. You are a tour guide. You do this everyday. I am sure you must know the way out. Don't you?'

'That would have been a possibility but there's a problem there too,' Jackie wiped her brow. 'Don't get angry or something, ok? Just listen. I am _not _a tour guide, I am an archaeologist. Calm down, calm down. See, I didn't lie or anything, I just didn't say the truth and I do have a very good reason for it. I am banned from entering the tomb after midnight because I nearly set a fire by knocking over the candle when I fell asleep but I had to go today because of those wonderful hieroglyphs I figured how to solve. So, when you guys arrived I thought you were some people sent to check if I was actually following the order or not. Best way out-seemed-to be a tour guide. Sorry.' It would have been quite a heart-rendering speech had it not been accompanied by a huge smile which did nothing to support the apology.

Sheamus huffed, 'And how does the great archaeologist depend on making out of this hell-hole without a map?'

'Let me think!' said Jackie, consolately, tapping her temple.

Sheamus made a you-are-so-hopeless face and shouted, 'ANYBODY THERE?'

'Yes,' came a shout from somewhere close at hand. 'Who is it?' Footsteps and there stood a dark man who was recognised Jackie instantly.

'Professor, shouldn't you be asleep? Don't tell me, you've been to the tomb, even after the order?'

Jackie mouthed a Save me to Sheamus and said, 'Ah, Eagle? No, do you think I can overrule something from the Board? No, not me. It's just that my friend and I were taking a stroll and we are lost now. Do you have the map?'

Minutes later they were standing in the arena of Tut's tomb. 'Very convincing liar,' said Sheamus.

'Hey, I didn't lie, I just concealed the truth. And look, I am sincerely sorry for being crazy,' said Jackie.

'Fine,' Sheamus shrugged.

'Sissy, you lost!' a shout from Josephine made them turn to the duo who seemed to be running for their lives.

'No, I got lost,' corrected Jackie and recounted their adventures.

Punk and Jospehine laughed to their heart's content. Punk asked, 'Where are you people staying, not in that smelly ol' tomb?

'No, at Amun,' Jospehine stated.

'We are staying there too. I didn't know you were some hotshots,' exclaimed Punk.

'Being an archaeologist has its advantages,' pointed out Jackie.

'Oh that reminds me,' Jospehine said excitedly, 'these two are from the WWE! Isn't that cool?'

Jackie turned so fast that she nearly cricked her neck. She gave one of her trademark sheepish smiles to Sheamus who returned it with a smug smile of his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review telling me what you liked and what you loved ;)<strong>

**And thanks a ton to MissWebster , Susan sewell and udntknwme for having the perfect eyesight, we love you all! :-)**

**- zairizrox**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why so serious?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

><p>'Josey? Get up' cried Jackie for what seemed to her the hundredth time that day.<p>

And for what seemed like the hundredth time to a groggy Josephine, Josephine replied groggily, 'Sissy….jetlag!'

'Fine,' Jackie seemed to use the word often with her sister. Long years of practice had taught her that Josephine would never lose an argument and Jackie was not the one to waste her breath. 'I am leaving the room to you. Try to leave it in one piece till I arrive. Going to my pet-good-for-nothing tomb.'

Picking up a worn-out lime-green coloured bag from the floor, Jackie closed the door behind her. Looking at her watch she exclaimed in amazement. Nine-thirty already? She muttered to herself, 'Never a day when I _can't_ be late. Oh well! Gotta fly!'

It was in this case of flying down the stairs that she collided against something solid and that something solid, with an 'Oof', lost his balance and lay sprawled on the floor while Jackie herself stood mid-air clinging to the railing for support. As she descended back to Earth she saw a man in a slim white tee and trousers lying on the floor. 'Oh no!' she clutched her hair. 'I have killed him. Sorry. I am so sorry.' She covered her face with a hand as she tried to think of how to apologise to a fellow after breaking his neck down the stairs. Between her hands a mumble could be heard, 'I'll go to hell now.'

Seeing the earlier presumed dead man suddenly shift his position and attempt to get up, she let out a sigh of relief, 'You are alive? Thank God!' She extended a hand to help him up but the man got up on his own with an agility not widely seen of a man who has suffered a knock down the stairs. Jackie gave a wide smile, 'I am so sorry for running into you like that. I hope you aren't hurt.'

'Not me,' the man gave an easy smile. 'I don't get hurt that easy because I AM THE MIZ….AND I'M AWESOME!'

Jackie winced rubbed her left ear gently, 'Well, you gave me quite a fright. So, what are you doing here? Tourist?'

Shaking his head, he replied, 'No, I am here for work. I am a wrestler.'

Jackie groaned, 'Not another one. Since yesterday all I seem to see are wrestlers. I got on the wrong side of one, I am sure.'

'You did? How? Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I am Mike Mizanin, mostly known as the Miz, and you are?'

'Jackie…well, I told him what I thought of wrestling and well…I didn't think much of it. I am thinking of changing my thinking now but what happened, happened. But he was not just any wrestler or like you. He was deathly pale and had orange hair.'

Miz laughed aloud, 'That'd be Sheamus, I suppose. You needn't worry. He's a nice person.'

'Well, I got to go. Very late already. See you around,' Jackie turned to take off on her earlier flight.

'What do you do, by the way?' Miz called after her, his voice echoing his curiosity.

'Archaeologist,' with that the girl was gone and momentarily life at _Amun_ turned to normal.

Alas! Only momentarily. The _Amun _was the hotel for the best. Be it best at profession, money or fashion and it is a great coincidence that these people are subjected to having their own way and in addition to this coincidence they are also subjected to having tantrums. This was exactly what was happening this fine morning. Even though it was Mr. Collins who belonged to one of these categories, Mrs. Collins by matrimony had earned her right to behave as a respected guest. It was this striking lady, who after last night's shock at hearing the rise of mummies, had by now understood the joke and she was furious. And a furious woman does not like being introduced to an imaginary boy called Jimmy early in the morning at the breakfast table. What had happened was simple. As Mrs. Collins, a tall, overbearing woman, who didn't welcome the exercise of climbing down a flight of stairs after staying awake most of the night waiting for the Pharaoh's Curse, sat down halfway on a comfortable chair in what she was informed to be a company of famous personalities, she was downright furious to be informed, and not very kindly, that to sit on top of 'poor li'l Jimmy' was pure mean on her part.

She stared at the muscular man who smiled at her and gestured to the seat beside the one of her own choice. R-truth, yes it was our dear ol' R-Truth, opened the conversation, 'Hope you don't mind. It's just that Jimmy's shy or he would have talked to you. Right, Jimmy?' He listened to the boy's silent chatter and occasionally smiled, 'No, bad boy. You mustn't say that about her. She doesn't know about you.' He continued to have a rather one-sided but animated conversation with his imaginary friend, saying rather not-respectful things about her.

It was at the third comment which was something pointing to her girth that she took her plate and banged it on the floor. The crash caused the slight chattering and pleasantries of the breakfast room to halt and people turned their heads to look at the new source of entertainment. R-truth moved over to the empty chair, 'Are you okay, Jimmy? Did the old hag shatter your ears?'

Mrs. Collins' voice, a rather unpleasant crescendo, proceeded to tell the man exactly what she thought of him and R-truth, not a man to be dominated easily told her exactly what Li'l Jimmy thought of her. A shouting match ensued until the manager appeared. The manager, like all the managers of the world, was a man of remarkable diplomacy and taking the arm of Mrs. Collins (he didn't take R-truth's arm…he was a wrestler after all) gently but firmly sat her down beside another wrestler, namely Kofi Kingston, who was known to be one of the soft-hearted ones. In his soothing voice, this efficient manager, told Mrs. Collins in a low voice the exact statements she wanted to hear. These statements consisted of various praises directed at her and the association's helplessness at entertaining guests who were troubling her.

A little satisfied now, she looked at her companion (apart from that horrible man whose imaginary li'l Jimmy still gave her creeps) and asked conversationally, 'I heard you arrived last night. How was your flight?'

To Kofi Kingston this statement struck a nerve. His flight had started off badly. He had not been permitted to carry his three handbags inside the plane and even though he stuffed one of the smaller carry-bags inside the bigger one he still had problems. At breakfast, this was a topic he didn't want to open at all so he decided to terminate further discussion on this topic. Raising one hand high above his head and clapping with the other in three successive ear-deafening claps, he replied with a loud, 'Boom! Boom! Boom!'

Mrs. Collins, by now assured that she was in the company of celebrated maniacs, looked around for some source of support. She saw an elegantly dressed, young woman enter the room. Seizing this as her only chance and alternative to the two wrestlers she called, 'Hey you!'

Josephine looked at the overbearing woman and she was seized by a sudden desire to run. Wasn't this the woman that she had scared in the pyramid? Oh no! Mrs Collins beckoned to her brightly, patting the seat beside her. Sighing and seeing no chance of escape, Josephine smiled and approached her table, 'Good morning.'

With Mrs. Collins the two wrestlers chorused a good morning which Mrs. Collins did not take very kindly. R-truth motioned to the seat beside him, 'Have a seat.'

'Thanks-'

Mrs. Collins gave a shriek which resembled to someone being given a vaccine, 'Bu-but wasn't that boy sitting there?'

R-truth stared at her. Kofi stared at her. Josephine stared at her. Then showing his perfect set of white teeth R-truth guffawed, 'Li'l Jimmy? He went for a walk. Didn't like you very much, did he?'

The colour of Mrs. Collins was matching her dress's colour-a horrible magenta, 'You!'

Josephine sat down but interpreted the sudden facial change as a sign of remembrance on Mrs. Collins part. She looked around and caught sight of a rather untidy-looking man who was scratching his chin, looking for a place in the crowded dining-room and smiled. If she was going to get into trouble, Punk would have to come along too. 'Hey, Punk! Over here,' she waved.

Mrs. Collins turned to look at the newcomer, momentarily forgetting her exasperation at R-truth and she didn't like what she saw. She didn't like grinning men with armful of tattoos. As he neared she saw something that nearly caused her a fainting, mind you-fainting not swooning, fit. This abominable man was wearing a lip ring!

Within seconds introductions flew across the table and from what Mrs. Collins could gather these two wrestlers were friends of the atrocious-lip-ring-man. She fixed her gaze on it with disgust. Punk did give her a cute smile but to her it rather seemed like wolfish-sneer. She suddenly decided that she didn't want to stay on. She had just remembered this very man to be THE man who had insultingly made fun of her at the airport. Yes, dear Mrs. Collins was Tom's sister who had been originally shouting in the Punk's plane.

As she got up, Punk said, in a voice thick with a put-on Arabic accent, 'All hail Tutankhamun!' His eyes went up till the whites showed, a trick he had seen the Undertaker do millions of times. Needless to say, Mrs. Collins ran as fast as her fat legs could carry her.

Punk and Josephine laughed helplessly.

'Meet li'l Jimmy,' said R-truth patting thin air with a most loving look on his face.

Josephine looked at him and then at the 'thin air' and with a shrug said, 'How do you do?'

Having passed this test, R-truth treated her like a long lost friend. 'So wassup?'

Having heard the full story Kofi and R-truth were dying to see the tombs but ah! One of the worst bits of life is work and as wrestlers they did have some work to do.

As Punk and Josephine, two of the last few to exit the dining room, walked out Punk asked, 'How about we try the maze tonight?'

'Don't you have work to do?' asked Josephine with a quizzical look. 'Like R-truth and Kofi? Practices or something?'

'Tsk..Tsk. How many times do I have to tell you,' Punk smirked. 'I am THE BEST IN THE WORLD. I don't need practice, practise needs me.'

* * *

><p>Jackie reached the National Museum huffing and puffing. She looked at her watch again. Well, not that late after all. Must have reached in record time. All she had to do now was to take the University students for her Guest Lecture around the museum. She patted her bag to check that she had got those question papers she had made some days ago. All set. This day was bound to be good. She could go to the tomb in the evening and finish up the hieroglyphs.<p>

Half an hour later she was proud to see all her students working in silent groups all over the large museum. Taking this opportunity she sneaked to one of her favourite rooms. She loved that particular, broken up, fragile Cleopatra statue they had unearthed from one of the pyramids. She was standing beside it when she heard voices approach her.

Mr. Hawaz, the Director of the Museum, and a man with a frightful choice of clothes which seem to alternate with orange and purple and orange and purple. Jackie was temporarily blinded by the splash of colours the man was.

'Ah, Professor Jacqueline. Just the person I need,' Mr. Hawaz smiled. 'This is Mr. Zack Ryder.' Zack smiled a huge smile. A huge, huge smile. 'He is a guest here and he would like to see around the museum. Show him around.'

Jackie was going to smile and nod when she saw Zack's headband. It was so cool. She had always wanted one like that. She decided she didn't like the man, after all. And besides, she didn't want to be a _real _ tour guide. Nope, she was a professor. Highly respected archaeologist. 'But, Mr. Hawaz, I am here with the students. I am very busy. Sorry.' She made to move but Hawaz interrupted, 'Oh its ok. I am sure the students can look after themselves and I see, you are not very busy.'

He glided away as fast as he could from the situation and the room on top speed.

'But-but…' Jackie sighed and looked at Zack who gave her another huge smile. Jackie wondered if that's how she looked like when she smiled all the time. Nah! Had to be some personal defect on the guy's part. 'Well, then, I guess I am stuck with you.'

He smiled and leaned against Cleopatra's statue, 'WOO WOO WOO, you know it….Oooops.' Cleapatra's nose which had been the point of contact with Zack's leaning elbow dropped right of the statue and Jackie gave a scream.

'You idiot! That's priceless,' Jackie picked up the fallen nose and tried to put it back.

'I am sorry but I am sure I can fix it,' Zack took the nose from her hand and tried putting it back. It fell down to the ground with a plop! He smiled sheepishly and picked it up and tried to push it into place. 'Just a little force is all we need.' He gave it a small push, a huge push and then, finally, one huge punch. 'Ooops.'

The whole statue came down with a terrific crash and Jackie looked as if she had been shot. Zack gave an apologetic look, 'Now, we won't have to fix the nose at least!' He gave a bright, hopeful thumbs up.

'Its-its…' the shocked archaeologist could not find words to express her shock.

'And she wasn't as beautiful as a woman I know. Oh EVE!' he looked up to the heavens as if in wait for an angel to descend.

'Oh shut up! What is your elbow made of anyway? It totally destroyed the most beautiful historical find of this year,' Jackie looked at the man with anger.

Mr. Hawaz came running into the room before Zack could reply, 'What happened? Oh no, professor. That was priceless. How clumsy of you!'

'It wasn't me,' Jackie sighed.

Zack smiled, 'Yeah, it was _me._'

'Oh, well, it wasn't of much use to the museum anyway,' Mr. Hawaz smiled.

'What!' Jackie stared aghast. 'You are not going to say anything to him?'

'No, Mr. Ryder is a guest. We treat guests with respect and honour.'

'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect,' quoted Zack as if reading the Bible.

Jackie gave him an irritated look, 'What is he? A celebrity?'

'Yes, I am! A WWE superstar,' smiled Zack. 'The future of WWE and the present of HOT.'

'OH no! Not another one,' sighed Jackie.

'WOO WOO WOO, you know it,' Zack Ryder winked at the fallen statue.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I loved writing this chapter. I hope you fellas like it too. Please tell us what you think about it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That poor ol' review button is starving to death! :)<strong>

**-ZAK n ZAI**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Why So Serious?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

><p>Josephine had finished sketching the sequined top and using the lamp shade as a temporary mannequin had even started making it when she got bored. Yes, however odd it seems, she did get bored very easily. Her room which was filled with Jackie's clothes, books, charts and archaeological trinkets strewn here and there was suffocating her. So, she decided to go for a little walk around <em>Amun<em>. She had heard from Kofi that they had a huge gaming room filled with Need For Speed arcades. I could try that, she thought, or I can go near the swimming pool and push people in. But she didn't feel like doing either. Maybe I can go trouble Punk, she thought, as she walked around. Now that was a good idea! She passed several doors in search of the said person's room when she heard a very prominent I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD from a door on her right. That did sound a lot like Punk, in fact he was the only one Josephine could think of who would be saying these words in the middle of day when normal people are either enjoying themselves or working.

Josephine smiled a wicked smile. She tried the lock. Ha! Very like Punk. The door was open. Punk was in for a nasty surprise. However, she forgot all her plans when she turned the handle. The room was pitch dark from inside. In one corner stood someone, who was clearly not Punk, wearing a lit up jacket and was muttering, 'I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD!' while looking at a mirror which had a small light placed above. The man with the LED jacket continued talking to the mirror, 'Aww, Chris, you are making me blush. I know, I am. Gorgeous hunk of a man!'

The LED man seemed to be enjoying himself chuckling now and then when he turned and switched on the light. He gaped and Josephine gasped. There stood the most handsome man she had ever seen (plus he had a very cool jacket). Instead of shouting his head off and calling the security he smiled genuinely.

Josephine said in an apologetic voice, 'Sorry, I thought this was someone else's room.'

'Not a problem, not a problem,' smiled the oh-so-handsome-LED-jacket man. 'Would you like an autograph?'

Josey frowned. What was he talking about? 'Autograph?' she asked, slowly.

'Yeah! You know me right?' he asked, looking very disappointed.

Josey racked her brain back and forth but no! She didn't know him. She gave him a sad smile. It really hurt to say that to such a handsome man. 'Ummm, no…'

He gasped and then began to laugh, 'Very good joke. Hilarious. Hahahaha! Good one. You got me.' He waited and looked at Josey who shook her head slowly. He asked, 'You really don't know me? Man, I am famous. I am a celebrity. Singer, wrestler, writer and whole lot of cool things all rolled into one. I AM THE BEST IN THE WORLD IN EVERYTHING I DO. I am Chris Jericho!'

Josey gave a bright smile, 'Wrestler! You are one of Punk's friends. No wonder you speak the same way.'

'Wait,' stopped Jericho. 'There is no way you can call that Jericho-wannabe as my friend. And that's my pick-up line. Not his. I should be suing him.'

Josey realised that Jericho did not seem to like Punk so she decided to close the topic before this Jericho became too excited, 'There can be a lot of people who are best in the world, right? You know, sharing and caring!' Jericho's face didn't seem to like these two words also. 'Anyway, I am Josephine Tate.' She extended a hand.

Jericho shook her hand and smiled, 'And I am Chris Jericho.'

'Well, nice meeting you,' smiled back Josey but made no move to go. After all Chris was so damn handsome.

'Oh wait! You should take my autograph and this Fozzy, that's my band, album. You might discover afterwards that you love me so much and then regret not having done so,' he gave her a signed CD excitedly.

Josey inwardly groaned. Why do handsome men have such big egos? _But Chris was so cute!_ She took it and saying bye left the room. Behind her Jericho turned back to the mirror and continued what he was doing before. She could hear a faint, '_This is the end of the world as you know it!_'

* * *

><p>Jackie stood outside her hotel room and stared at the door as if waiting for it to open in a very open-sesame fashion. She kicked out at the door groaning, "Where are you, Josephine?"<p>

There is not a worse thing in the world than coming home, hard-worked and tired, to find that one has misplaced the keys or in Jackie's case, left the keys inside the hotel room. In such cases, one hopes that one's esteemed roommate is dutifully waiting to open the door at the first knock. Alas! This was not quite the case in Jackie's case. Her esteemed roommate viz. Josey was, at the moment, happily playing Smackdown vs Raw on Punk's PlayStation.

Jackie kicked at the door a little more viciously. "Oww," she swore after stubbing her toe. Mentally she cursed the annoying Zack Ryder. After all it was only after meeting him that her oh-so-wonderful day had turned into oh-so-disastrous.

"You know, there are other ways to open a door, like using a key for instance," a cool but accented voice made Jackie turn her attention to the other aspects of the world. It was that pale man _again_. What was his name? Something to do with mice?

"Shemouse?" she ventured.

The pale wrestler burst out laughing, "I assure you my name is not she-mouse. It's Sheamus. Try, it's not that difficult." He spoke again, very slowly, putting emphasis on each and every syllable of his name.

"Hahaha, smarty," Jackie made an irritated face. "I just forgot your name. I know how to pronounce it and if you were as smart as you show, you would have understood that if I had the key I wouldn't be standing here, in the corridor. Huh!"

"Well, I just came. How am I to know you've been standing here all the time?" the slight smirk and calm, cool and collected tone was enough to drive anyone nuts.

Jackie opened her mouth to retort but the tremendous headache that had been building somewhere in the pituitary region made her stop. She sighed, "I'm too tired to argue."

Sheamus looked at the tired woman, who had dark circles around her eyes and a pale tinge to her skin and felt a bit sorry. He smiled good naturedly and said, "You can come to my room till your sister shows up."

"Fine," Jackie said after a moment's thought. What could go wrong? She hoisted up her archaeologist's rucksack and followed the wrestler.

"Shit," she was forced to exclaim when she entered his room. "Don't tell me, you are a neat freak?" She looked around the spick and span room which made her feel as if walking into it would make it dirty.

"Haha," said Sheamus. "If you want to drink something, try the fridge." He sprawled on his bed obviously very tired himself.

Jackie nodded and went to the small kitchen. She looked inside and took out a pepsi can, somehow knocking five others in the process.

"Are you okay?" Sheamus asked at the crash.

"Ya, superb," she answered back guiltily. She kept her can on the fridge and bent down to pick up the rest. As she tried to balance holding all five in two hands she started juggling. Realising she liked juggling so much she nearly made up her mind to quit archaeology and join a circus. Faster and faster she juggled the cans until she realised that she should probably stop now. If Sheamus saw her impersonating a juggler he would surely take her to a psychologist. After all she had done till now he must be already convinced that she's completely off her rocker.

So, Jackie put them back in the fridge, took her own and went back to Sheamus's room and plopped down on the couch.

Sheamus opened an eye, "I'm feeling thirsty too. Can you…never mind. I'll get it myself."

Sheamus got up and went to the kitchen to get a Pepsi can for himself. He sat down on his bed and opened the can. With a dramatic gurgling sound the drink came out of the can and onto Sheamus and the bed. Jackie looked at the pale wrestler with shock and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

He gasped and wiped his eye. His voice was surprised as he exclaimed, "How? I didn't even shake it!"

Jackie was already half-way through the door when he understood it. "Come back, you ass!"

Jackie ran out, giggling, "I'll just check on my sister ok?"

"How could you?" he asked, looking at his drenched clothes and bed with a grim expression.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come!<strong>

**Leave a review telling me all what you liked and what you felt about this chapter! :)**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to Susan Styles because she's pure awesome and its Friendship's Day! Love ya :***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Punk," yawned Josey. "Hungry?"

"Hell yeah," the tattoo covered man replied putting down the controller. "Man, I would have totally won that one if you weren't playing as my character."

"Hey, don't make excuses," Josey grinned back. "You took that huge man, Mark Henry."

"Oh, that was me going easy on you," he winked playfully. "Let's have another match. I take myself."

Josey rolled her eyes but grabbed her controller, "Ok, let's see. Anyone good looking here. Cody Rhodes-already done, Cena-done, Edge-done, Christian-done…..man, I seem to have already played all the good looking ones. Oooh wait, this one is by far the best looking I have seen till now. Jeff Hardy."

Punk scoffed, "What's so great about him?"

And so their squabble continued until the game ended with Jeff Hardy beating CM Punk's ass. Hungry and tired they headed to the dining room where they caught sight of Kofi, R-truth and the imaginary boy-Li'l Jimmy (of course they actually didn't catch sight of him…after all he is imaginary) who beckoned them over.

They sat down and were busy chomping their food when Jackie arrived. "You!" she pointed at her sister. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Uhh, I have been working. Getting inspiration," her sister dutifully replied.

"On the contrary….oompf!" Josey kicked Punk under the table, telling him to keep his mouth shut as she smiled at her sister.

"Whatever," the tired archaeologist rolled her eyes. "Is anybody going to sit here?" She pointed to the empty chair that lil Jimmy was supposedly sitting on.

"Ya," Josey continued to smile innocently. "R-truth's friend Jimmy is sitting there. So, no vacancies here."

Jackie scowled as she walked away scanning the room for some empty chair.

"Jackie? Miss. Archaeologist?"

Jackie turned to her right, hearing her name being called. There was that guy from the stairs, the one she accidently nearly killed in the morning. Miz, his name was, she remembered. He was surprisingly surrounded by a couple or so empty chairs.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling widely. At last a level headed person.

"Wanna sit with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied and sat down.

"OMG!" cried Josey, who had been following her sister's progress across the dining room. "My sis is sitting with a hottie. I want to sit with a hottie too."

"Miz? Are you kidding me?" Punk pouted, "Besides, you are already sitting with one, dear."

Josey scoffed, "Yeah, right. Please don't joke, Punk. Come to think of it I can sit with a hottie too, that is if I find one. Lemme see. There must be a good looking dude I can ask over for dinner."

"There's no vacant chair to ask some 'dude' over," Punk rolled his eyes. "Are you planning on kicking out Jimmy boy?"

"No, I was banking on you."

"Hey!"

"Shush! I am concentrating."

"Concentrate all you want but you won't be able to find a better looking guy than me. I am after all THE BEST IN THE WORLD…"

"Found one," Josey interrupted Punk's I-Love-Myself speech with glee. "There!"

Punk glanced in the direction she was pointing at, disinterestedly and then guffawed, "Ol' Fruity Pebbles? John Cena?" He guffawed again as Josey glared at him. "I could say a whole lot of things but I'll just say one-He's married."

"Awwww nooooo," Josey mock-cried. "Never mind. Where there's a will there's a way."

"No doubt. Seeing your awful choice I am assured you'll find the 'way'," Punk shoved in mouthfuls and temporarily there was silence. In fact the table became so silent that you could have even heard Li'l Jimmy's chatter. Hehehehe.

"Found another one." There goes the so-called silence!

Punk again looked up and smirked, "Randy Orton? Married."

"That's it," Josey pointed her fork at Punk. "Are you doing it on purpose? Marrying off all the good-looking guys? Sometime ago you told me even Jeff was married….Shiitttt." Josey started to laugh midway through her rant.

Kofi looked at Josey, clearly worried about her mental state. He then looked at Punk as if to say, "Is she fine?" Punk just shrugged and went on eating but Josey made him turn, "Gosh, Punk you have to see those murderous looks my sis is giving to that guy."

The recipient of Jackie's murderous looks was none other than an oblivious Zack Ryder who made a bee-line for Miz and Jackie's table when he saw Eve sitting nearby. The ever-happy and ever-smiling Zack sat down and did a weird handshake with Miz who helplessly glanced at Jackie but completed the ritual.

"Hi, Eve!" he smiled and suddenly the air was garlic-scented.

Eve, who had had the misfortune of sitting in Mrs. Collins and Mrs. Collins' newly made friends' company, had already had more than enough. She really couldn't take a Ryder-dose. She got up and silently made her exit.

Zack turned to his table-mates and grinned, "She likes me."

Jackie nodded and said sarcastically, "Yeah right, lover boy."

Miz sniffed at his food, "What's smelling?"

"I don't know. Is something smelling?" Zack asked, sniffing the air. Again Miz and Jackie were blasted with garlic smell. "All I can smell is my special love-chewing gum?"

"Ewww," Jackie couldn't control herself from retorting. "Garlic chewing gum? No wonder Eve ran away."

"But-but Santino Valentino Marella himself gave it to me. He said he's a guru on love," Zack was very confused.

Miz snorted, "And that is why Santino is Santino Non-Valentino Marella. The only thing he'll teach you is to alert Eve by that awful stench."

"I am still not convinced," Zack crossed his arms and stared at his tablemates with firm resolve.

Miz shrugged at Jackie's is-he-dumb expression. Jackie was about to return Miz's shrug with a typical hands to heaven gesture when she caught sight of something or rather someone which made her want to hide beneath the table and that's exactly what she did.

"Is something wrong?" Miz asked looking under the table.

Zack's voice could be heard above the table, "It's me. I always make girls go crazy with my personality."

"That dunce deserves one kick," scowled a cramped Jackie from under the table.

Miz smiled, "I'll be honoured to do so whenever I get the opportunity but for now, can you please come up?"

Jackie made a face. "No, can't do. It's Sheamus. He's coming here and believe me, he has reason to be awfully angry with me."

"Awww, I already told you. He's a good guy…(_Miz suddenly jerked back to above the table)_. Oh hi, Sheamus."

Jackie controlled her loud groan by clamping her mouth shut. She could easily hear the conversation that was taking place right above her head.

"Hi fella, anybody sitting here?"

Miz seemed to consider this, "Uh ye- (_Jackie offered one kick to his shin, a gesture which drastically changed Miz's mind)_..no, I mean, no, nobody's sitting here."

"But-," Zack began, "what about-?"

"Sheamus," Miz interrupted Zack harshly, "what do you think of the stench here? Believe it or not, its Zack's gum."

That seemed to change the topic and for the next few minutes the three men discussed various aspects of chewing gum. All this time Jackie cursed the architects of the table who had made it so very uncomfortable to crouch under.

Some minutes later, as the men tired of the gum topic, they went on to the next big thing-Hair gel.

Miz, who seemed to have forgotten the plight of a cramped woman, started, "Which gel do you use, Sheamus? Your hair is perfectly anti-gravity today."

"Today, I would say….Pepsi," the pale wrestler replied with an amused grin.

"Pepsi," his listeners echoed.

"Ya. Pepsi flew out of my can. All over me and even though I have showered numerous times, its still there in my hair."

Meanwhile Jackie was having an insuppressible urge to sneeze. She pinched her nose in order to make it stop.

Zack laughed, "Don't you know how to open a pepsi can?"

Sheamus gave him a glare, "I do know how to open one. It was because of that idiotic girl."

His listeners now echoed, "Girl? What girl?"

Sheamus was about to give one of his choicest Celtic Warrior glares when the sneeze happened. It was one of those amazing sneezes. Loud and clear. Sheamus frowned at the other two wrestlers and slowly bent to look at the source of the disturbance. As he lifted the tablecloth he caught sight of Jackie who grinned back from her cramped position.

She came out slowly and sighed in relief, "Man, they should make tables larger."

Sheamus was about to retort when our dearest Mrs. Collins, who cannot stay far from our story for long decided to interrupt. Sitting on the neighbouring table she extended a hand to tap on Sheamus shoulder, "My boy, could you please open my can of Pepsi?"

The sniggering trio of Miz, Jackie and Zack couldn't decide whether to laugh at the 'my boy' bit or the Pepsi bit. Sheamus, being his ever polite self, took the can warily and did the needful without getting drenched this time.

"Thanks, my boy," Mrs. Collins smiled a wolfish smile. For a woman who had not slept a whole night and had doses of R-truth, li'l Jimmy, Punk, Kofi and Josey, she seemed to have recovered easily to have a good dinner with her newly made friends who introduced themselves as Mrs. Crooks and Mrs. Shanks to Sheamus. After that the situation of Sheamus was rather like that of a favourite nephew at a family get-together. The old ladies seemed to have taken a great liking to 'my boy', who could do nothing but play along, smiling and nodding now and then while his tablemates continued to snicker in a most annoying way.

Mrs. Crooks, who can be described as a tall and thin woman with a prominent hooked nose, blew that very nose and asked in most non-sympathetic voice, "You are a wrestler!? Your physique does seem to point that way. I suppose you must get beaten a lot?" She patted his cheek a bit too hard in an exaggerated aunt-and-favourite-nephew way.

"Yes, ma'am," Sheamus mechanically answered as his pale cheek flared red.

Mrs. Shanks, a short, wiry woman with specs which fell down her nose more often than she breathed, giggled, "That must be so exciting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW and tell me if you liked this! Reviews=Happy Zak=Faster Updates!<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
